iswpfandomcom_de-20200213-history
ISWP Staffel 11 - Episoden
Home (Vieles noch unklar, Unsicheres kursiv hervorgehoben:) Anwesend: Sandra, Daniel, Scott, Vanessa Die Truppe war wieder zu Hause. Angekommen? Körperlich, zumindest. Geistig war Jeder mehr oder weniger noch inmitten der aufwühlenden Ereignisse des letzten Auftrages. Sandra Kemp stand in ihrem Quartier, am Auspacken, als es an der Tür klingelte. "Post für Ms. Kemp!" Als sie den Absender las, konnte sie ihre Tränen nur mit Mühe zurückhalten. Keine erfreuliche Post, nein. Sondern: die Hinterlassenschaften eines alten Freundes, in Ausführung seiner Dienste verschwunden. Gestorben, viel zu jung. Warum nur Anthony sie als Erben eingesetzte hatte? Diesen Gedanken nachhängend, packte Sandra die Hinterlassenschaften aus: Eine Uhr. Ein Avengers-Poster. Hm, irgendwie passend, dachte sie. Ein Credstick, frei, und eine noch offene Rechnung für das Blue Flame. Sonst noch was? Während Sandra über Sinn und Unsinn des Weltenlaufs sinnierte, saß Daniel Bond gemütlich in seinen Bademantel gehüllt in seinem Zimmer im 20. Stock der Ares Marines-Ausbildungsstätte, und las ein Buch. Plötzlich vernahm er schnelle Schritte und Rufen auf dem Gang. Durch die Tür lugend, bemerkte er dass Soldaten durch die Gänge rannten: Eine Verfolgungsjagd war im Gange. Daniel bewegte sich auf den Gang, um die Szene weiter zu verfolgen. Zuerst sah er sie nicht mehr, doch dann tauchten plötzlich wieder die Umrisse eines Mannes am Ende des Ganges auf. Im gleichen Moment schwang sich eine weitere Person an einem Seil von außen durch das Fenster, erwischte den Mann und kickte ihn in die Tiefe. Nachdem Daniel seine Fassung wiedergefunden hatte, stellte er die Person zur Rede. Die Situation war schnell erklärt: Der Mann, der sich als Feldwebel Arsen vorstellte, erklärte, dass die Männer alle ihren Abschluss auf der Ares Militärakademie gemacht haben und das hier ihr Abschlusstreich sei. Unten an der Bar sei die Feier im Gange, und natürlcih war der Angegriffene war sicher auf einem Luftkissen gelandet, alles in bester Ordnung. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sich Daniel im Eifer des Gefechts ausgesperrt hatte, und das im Bademantel. Scott Maxwell hatte den Tag auf dem Platz vor dem Seattle Aquarium zugebracht und sich mehrere Biere reingezogen. Ein kurzes Nickerchen an einer Bushaltestelle wurde durch einen Squatter, der sich an Scott Kleidung zu schaffen machte leider unterbrochen. Der Squatter bekam zu seiner Überraschung die Tüte mit den restlichen Bieren und Scott machte sich auf den Nachhauseweg. Vanessa Ritter indes bemühte sich, die hohe Kunst des Verdrängens zu zelebrieren. Während sie sich ihre neue Lieblingsserie, Kung Fu ansah, schmiedete sie Pläne, was man denn so die Tage anstellen könnte. Kurzerhand beschloss sie, Sandra zu fragen, ob sie mal wieder ausgehen wolle. Weil Sandra anscheinend ohenhin mal ins Blue Flame schauen wollte, beschlossen die beiden Damen also, dort einen Mädels-Abend zu verbringen - fast wie in alten Zeiten, als die Welt noch nicht so kompliziert erschien. Sandras und Vanessas Abend: Bevor die beiden mit dem Auto zum Club fahren, gehen sie noch shoppen, wo sich Sandra eine Jacke mit eingebauter Klimaanlage kauft (was ihr später peinlich ist, he he). Per Commlink lädt Vanessa auch den Scott ein, aber da er gerade an einer Bushaltestelle schläft, kann sie ihn nicht erreichen und so fahren sie ohne ihn los. Auf dem Weg geraten die beiden in eine Verfolgungsjagd. Sechs Gangmitglieder auf drei Motorrädern jagen eine Person, ebenfalls auf einem Motorrad. Die Gangmitglieder ballern auf den flüchtenden Motorradfahrer und da V + S befürchten zum Kollateralschaden zu werden - und auch weil sie sechs gegen einen unfair finden - mischen sie sich ein. Vanessa manablitz einen von den Gang-Motorradfahrern weg und Sandra rammt mit dem Auto einen anderen Gangmitglied. Die Gang hat genug Prügel bezogen für den Abend und zieht sich zurück. Wie sich zeigt, hatte der einsame Motorradfahrer das gleiche Ziel wie V + S und vor dem "Blue Flame" stellt er sich vor. Jason, ein junger, vercyberter Straßensamurai, bedankt sich bei V + S. Auf die Frage warum die Gang ihn angegriffen hat, behauptet er in einem gepflegten Umgangsform, dass da wohl eine Verwechslung vorliegen muss. Da Jason den Türsteher kennt kommen sie sofort hinein. Im Club trennen sich die Wege von V + S und Jason. Kaum dass die beiden kurz zusammen sitzen und sich über die alten Zeiten unterhalten als sie noch selbständig waren, kommt auch schon ein Mann zu ihnen, genannt "der Patron". Er ist der Eigentümer des Clubs. Sandra nutzt die Gelegenheit und gibt ihm Maddocks Chipkarte mit der offenen Rechnung um die Schulden zu begleichen und etwas mehr über ihren ehemaligen Kumpel zu erfahren. Der Patron erzählt, dass Maddocks letztes Jahr im Club war. Seitdem hat er ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Der Patron möchte mit Sandra ein Geschäft abschließen. Er bittet darum, dass Ares einen Bogen um den Club macht. Mögliche Zwischenfällen in denen Ares involviert wäre, soll also möglichst gar nicht oder unauffällig hinter der Bühne geklärt werden. Sandra gefällt das nicht. Erstens liegt es nicht in ihrer Macht und zweitens ist ihm diese Forderung suspekt. Daher lehnt sie ab ohne sich anzuhören, was ihr der Patron dafür bietet (oder hab ich das verpasst?). Noch am Anfang des Gesprächs zwischen Sandra und Patron, bemerkt Vanessa drei Frauen - eine Rothaarige und zwei andere - die sie zuvor schon vor dem Club gesehen hatte und die ihr verdächtig sind. Mit der Ausrede auf die Toilette zu gehen, nähert sie sich den dreien und bemerkt, dass eine von denen, ein Messer in der Hand hält und sich unauffällig in Richtung Jason begibt, der das nicht zu bemerken scheint. Blitzschnell manablitzt Vanessa die Attentäterin und noch während sie umkippt, schnappt sich Vanessa unauffällig das Messer. Die rothaarige Frau hat das bemerkt und macht sich zum Kampf bereit. Vanessa manablitzt auch die Rothaarige, aber sie kann dem Zauber widerstehen. Als Vanessa dann mit dem Messer auf sie losgehen will, wird sie von Jason aufgehalten. Da kommt auch schon das Sicherheitspersonal und Vanessa erklärt was passiert ist. Die drei erfolglosen Attentäterinnen werden rauskomplemtiert. Während sich Jason nochmal bei Vanessa bedankt, kommt sein Kumpel Cloud Chaser, ein Ork-Schamane, dazu. Auch Sandra gesellt sich zu denen. Zusammen sitzen sie an einem Tisch und unterhalten sich. Cloud Chaser war mal bei den Cascade Crow, einem Indianerstamm und erzählt was von sich. Jason entfernt sich währenddessen zu einem Vidphone um was Geschäftliches zu besprechen. Etwas später erhält Sandra einen Anruf von einem Marcus. Verwundert geht sie zum Vidphone. Marcus erzählt, dass er gerade an einem Fall arbeitet bezüglich einer magischen Bedrohung und fragt Sandra, ob sie was gehört oder gesehen hätte. Sie kann ihm aber nicht weiterhelfen. Sie beschließen in Kontakt zu bleiben und legen ein Postfach an. Denn Marcus aka Robin Venters ist ein alter Bekannter und ein Detektiv. Dann beenden sie das Gespräch. Sandra nutzt die Gelegenheit und hackt sich in das Vidphone von Jason ein um mitzuhören was der so alles plappert. Er redet gerade mit einer japanisch aussehenden Menschenfrau. Sie sagt zu Jason, dass es ihr gut geht. Dann taucht ein chinesisch aussehender, schmieriger Typ, der Triadenunterführer Heung Chu, auf, der nach einem Koffer verlangt. Innerhalb von 6 Stunden soll die Übergabe stattfinden. Offenbar handelt es sich um eine Entführung. Als sich wieder alle an ihren Platz begeben entschließen sich V + S nach kurzer Absprache, den Beiden zu helfen. Gemeinsam verlassen sie den Club. Zur gleichen Zeit versucht Daniel, die Hausverwaltung zu erreichen, um wieder in sein Zimmer zu kommen - ohne Erfolg. Also begibt er sich zu den feierenden Ares-Soldaten. Einige Stunden, geleerte Bierflaschen und unrealistische Bond-Geschichten später merkt er, dass Vanessa per Commlink eine Nachricht hinterlassen hat. Sie erzählt kurz, dass sie und Sandra gerade im Blue Flame sind, und jemandem helfen wollen, den sie dort kennen gelernt haben. Er soll sich auch dorthin begeben, da sie jede Unterstützung gebrauchen können. ---- Where the fat whores fly Während Bond weiterhin mit seiner Bekanntschafft zu Major Damage punkten konnte, machte sich Ali Assad auf den Weg ins nächstgelegene, billige Puff und landete schließlich in einem der weniger angesehenen Viertel von Seattle. Sandra und Vanessa machten sich mit ihren neuen Freunden auf, weitere Teammitglieder zusammenzusuchen, um den Run durchzuziehen. Das erste Ziel war ein Platz in ???. Dort telefonierte Jason mit dem Schieber Mr. Doodles und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er die Ausrüstung noch heute brauchte. Außerdem telefonierte er noch mit Jamandem (???). Währenddessen unterhielt sich Sandra mir Cloud Chaser an einer chinesischen Imbissbude und Vanessa hing ihren eigenen düsteren Gedanken nach: Aus irgend einem Grund fiel es heute schwerer, die Vergangenheit zu verdrängen. Nachdem Jason fertig telefoniert hatte, fuhr man los, um die Teammitglieder einzusammeln. Violet wohnte in einer wenig ansprechenden Gegend: Hohe Häuserschluchten, schmale Gassen. Während Jason und Cloudchaser in einer solchen verschwanden, um ihre Kollegin in ihrer Wohnung zu holen, standen Sandra und Vanessa Schmiere. Die Straßen waren schlecht einsehbar, was den Beiden nicht gefiel - dennoch waren sie nicht vorbereitet, als plötzlich ein Tp mit Gasmaske und Poncho auftauchte und das Feuer eröffnete: Eine Salve erwischte Vanessa voll. Trotzdem gelang es ihr, in den Geist des Angreifers einzudringen und seine Gedanken zu beherrschen. Weil der Zauber aber angegriffen wurde - offensichtlich hatte die Gegenseite Unterstützung im Astralraum - und es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sich der Poncho besinnen würde, befahl Vanessa ihm, sich den Schädel wegzuballern. Sandra hatte sich indes das Auto geschnappt, und war losgefahren, um Vanessa aufzugabeln - Jason und Cloud Chaser setzten sich auf ihre Motorräder und so machte man sich schnellstens vom Acker. Unweit des Kampfschauplatzes fand man Violet. Wie schon von Jason angekündigt, entpuppte sich die Dame als misstrauisch, und nahm damit auch kein Blatt vor dem Mund: Die "Neuen" wollte sie nicht mit im Boot haben. Jason erklärte ihr die Situation, womit sie sich erst einmal zufrieden gab. Danach heilten Cloud Chaser und Sandra die verursachten Wunden, und man machte sich auf zum Zuhause der Sunset Seekers in Snohomish, um sich noch ein paar Muskeln zu besorgen. Scott derweil kam im Blue Flame ohne weitere Probleme an und erhielt vom Barkeeper die Info, dass die beiden Damen mit einigen Shadowrunnern abgezogen seien, die mit den Sunset Seekers in Snohomish in Verbindung stünden. Entnervt machte er sich dorthin auf den Weg. Der leicht betrunkene Bond weiß nicht wie er in seinem Bademantel-Ouftfit am schnellsten zum Blue Flame kommt und bittet Feldwebel Arsen um Mithilfe. Schon kurze Zeit später landet ein Ares-Hubschrauber mit Bond und der schnellen Eingreiftruppe vor dem Blue Flame. Bond, vielleicht mehr als nur leicht betrunken, fühlt sich wie ein großer Feldherr und betritt selbstsicher den Club. Er erfährt vom Barkeeper, dass Vanessa und Sandra vor mehreren Minuten den Club verlassen haben. Desweiteren hat noch ein Einarmiger nach den beiden gefragt. Als er wieder zurück vor den Club geht, stellt er fest, dass die Ares Soldaten mit dem Hubschrauber weg sind. Den lüsternen Blicken der örtlichen Squatter ausgesetzt, macht er sich zu Fuß auf, und läuft in die vom Barkeeper beschriebene Richtung. Apropos lüstern: Ali wurde sich mit einer etwas korpulenteren Dame bzw. deren Zuhälter einig, bestellte sich noch etwas Koks dazu und verzog sich in eines der oberen Zimmer. Scott hatte bereits zuvor diesen Stadtteil erreicht und machte Bekanntschaft mit Phül, einem abgehalfterten Systemkritiker, der sich mit seinen Freunden Jack Daniels und Jim Bean gepflegt betrank. Nach einem launigen Gespräch brachte dieser Scott zum Unterschlupf der Sunset Seekers, wo allerdings niemand da zu sein schien. Auch mehrmaliges Rufen half nichts. Bond derweil bemerkte, dass ein Fußmarsch durch die Redmond Barrens kein Sonntagsspaziergang ist, als er bald er von den Halloweenern, einer örtlichen Gang, verfolgt wurde, die immer zahlreicher und lärmender die Verfolgung des jungen Aufsteigers aufnahmen. Nachdem sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb den Alkohol besiegte und Bond endlich ernüchtert die Gefährlichkeit der Situation erkennt, rannte er um sein Leben. Schnellstens durch mehrere Seitengassen, als eine Feuerleiter erblickte, auf deren unteres Ende er sich parcouresque hinaufschwang, um anschließend durch eines der Fenster in die dahinterliegenden Räume einzubrechen. Leider schien die Wohnung - nunja - bewohnt, da er in eine Frau hinestolperte, die vor Schreck ein Silbertablett gegen die Wand schleuderte. Die Situation wurde umso verwirrender, als Ali plötzlich unter den Decken des in der Mitte stehenden Bettes hervortauchte und die fette Nutte fragte, was denn mit dem Kokain passiert sei und wozu der Lärm. Die Gruppe um Jason erreichte nun das Versteck der Sunset Seekers, fand allerdings nur Leichen vor. Anscheinend wurde Gang schnell und professionell komplett liquidiert. Vanessa bemerkte sodann ein Rufen von der anderen Seite des Gebäudes ... und so traf Scott wieder mit den Kameradinnen zusammen und ließ sich ins Bild setzen. Im Puff in Redmond eskalierte die Situation zusehends, da die Prostituierte und Ali - beide völlig zugedröhnt - einen Angriff auf Bond starteten, um sich für das verschüttete Kokain zu rächen. Zunächst zug sich die Hure einen Latexhandschuh an mit dem Kommentar "Das geht auf's Haus!", um sich anschließend auf Bond zu stürzen. Das Flying Fist-Manöver mißlang jedoch, da sie über Ali und einen Hocker stürtze, sodass alle - inkl. Bond - übereinander am Boden lagen. Sich der Übermacht bewusst, resignierte Bond und ließ das Folgende geschehen. In Snohomish machte man sich schnellstens bereit, zu Mr. Doodles zu fahren. Eine dunkle Vorahnung hatte sich in der Gruppe breitgemacht: Die Professionalität, mit der die Gang ausradiert wurde, ließ darauf schließen, dass ein Konzern im Spiel war, und das ließ den Schluss zu, dass dieser Konzern Interesse daran hatte, alle Mitwisser an den Hintergründen dieses Auftrags zu erledigen. Kurze Zeit später war man also auf dem Anwesen von Mr. Doodles. Sandra ging mit Clouchaser und Jason schon mal rein, Vanessa und Scott sollten draußen Schmiere stehen. Die Zeit, in der sie nichts von den dreien im Haus hörte, wurde Vanessa aber schnell zu lang und so bewegte sie sich mit Scott auch nach drinnen. Was man im Haus fand, war wie erwartet: Der Schieber war, zusammen mit seinem Leibwächter, geradezu hingerichtet worden. Zu allem Überfluss ertönten zwei Momente später auch schon die LoneStar-Sirenen. Den Ausweg aus der Situation schaffte Scotts "Erde formen"-Zauber. Gekonnt formte er ein Loch in die Außenmauer dieses und auch des angrenzenden Gebäudes, der Trupp schlüpfte hindurch und das Loch schloss sich hinter ihnen. Bei den Hauptaktueren des flotten Dreiers kommt ein Anruf von Vanessa an, dass die beiden sich sofort an eine bestimmte Adresse in der ein gewisser Dugels wohnt begeben sollen. Aber Ali und Bond sind da gerade in einer entspannten, glückseligen Stimmungen, schweben geistig in ganz anderen Spähren, und können über diesen tollen Witz nur herzhaft lachen. Vanessa, erst sprachlos, versucht dann die beiden kurz zu überreden, gibt aber schnell auf. ---- Punk is Death (Vieles noch unklar, Unsicheres kursiv hervorgehoben:) Anwesend: Daniel, Scott, Vanessa Das Nachbargebäude entpuppte sich als ein Möbelhaus und somit landete der Trupp in der Möbelausstellung im ersten Stock. Auch wenn es sich scheinbar um eine Manufaktur mit interessanten Einzelstücken handelte, hielten die blinkenden Lichter der Lone Star-Streifenwagen, die durch die große Fensterfront hereinschienen, zur Eile an. Jason und Vanessa wandten sich zu einer großen Treppe in der Mitte des Stockwerkes, wohingegen Scott, sich eben noch in der Anerkennung von Cloud Chaser sonnend, zielstrebig zum nächstgelgenen Notausgang steuerte. Dort studierte er die Infos und ob der Sammelplatz auch auf der Lone Star abgewandten Gebäudeseite sei, und drückte nach einem kurzen Zuruf zu Vanessa die Tür auf. Nicht ohne eine gewisse kindliche Freude zu verspüren löste er somit auch den Feueralarm aus. Sie rennen sofort durch den Notausgang und kommen in den Innenhof. Der Weg nach Draußen wird aber durch ein Gitter versperrt. Scott schaut sich nach einem Fahrzeug um - wohl mit der Überlegung das Gitter zu überwinden und zugleich ein Fluchtauto zu haben - und Vanessa macht sich (kurzzeitig) unsichtbar. Vielleicht in der Hoffnung, dass wenn sie endeckt und zusammengeschossen werden, sie nicht zusammengeschossen wird, da sie ja dann unsichbar ist? Cloudchaser hat aber schon ein Loch in das Gitter gemacht und ruft die beiden zu sich, worauf alle zusammen rausstürmen. Währenddessen hat der vollgedröhnte Bond auf dem Dach eine Erscheinung vom Major Damage. Mit militärischem Drill und einer Handvoll Verachtung bringt er Bond dazu, dass er auf die Straße rennt und ein Auto knackt. Dummerweise hat Bond auch die Prostituierte zum mitmachen aufgefordert, da es sich "um einen wichtigen Auftrag" handelt. Als alle drei im Auto sind, rast Bond in die vom Major Damage angewiesene Richtung. Während der Fahrt wird Bond von Damage militärisch ordnungsgemäß beschimpft (Wenn Bond ein Schamane wäre, wäre sein Totem dann Major Damage?). Kaum sind Scott, Vanessa, Cloudchaser und Jason auf die Straße, schon sehen sie ein Auto auf sich zurasen. Nur knapp entgehen sie einem Unfall, da das Auto abbremst und sie ausweichen können. Cloudchaser reagiert am schnellsten als er das Auto zu ihrem Fluchtauto deklariert und dabei stellen sie fest, dass Bond im Auto sitzt und was von einem wichtigen Auftrag durch Mayor Damage brabbelt. Sie steigen alle ein und fahren sofort los. Jason meint, dass sie in der Bar "Plato" vielleicht was nützliches erfahren könnten. Daher fahren sie dahin. Unterwegs erzählt Jason, dass es sich bei dem Paket, um eine Ware aus dem Ausland handelt. Nachdem sich die Ware im Zoll befindet, hatte Doodles angefangen die Zoll-Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu hacken, konnte dieses Vorhaben aber nicht mehr vollenden. Vanessa äußert ihre Überlegung: Statt die Ware zu holen, was sehr schwierig sein dürfte, lieber einfach nur die enführte Linda May befreien. Schließlich geht es ja hierbei um ihre Rettung. Darüber wird lebhaft diskutiert und der Vorschlag wird abgelehnt. Vor der Bar "Plato" wird geparkt. Die Gruppe teilt sich auf. Jason geht in die Bar um seinen Kontakt nach Informationen zu befragen. Cloudchaser bleibt im Auto. Irgendwann an dieser Stelle taucht kurz Violette auf. Vanessa steigt aus dem Auto, geht etwas abseits, ruft Mantide und erhält folgende Vision: "In einem Hof mit ein paar schlanken Bäumen und asiatischen Lampions sitzt ein dunkelhäutiger Mann und meditiert. Dieser Mann hat ebenfalls Interesse am Paket. Zudem heißt es, dass das Paket in der Nähe des Wasser wäre. Dann bemerkt der Mann Vanessa, greift sie an und verletzt sie. Verdutzt kommt Vanessa wieder zu sich. Wie ist es möglich, dass man in einer Vision gesehen und verletzt werden kann? Scott bringt Bond zu einem Geschäft in der Nähe um ihm was zum Anziehen zu kaufen. Bond begibt sich mit ein paar ausgesuchten Klamotten zum Umziehen in eine Kabine. Nachdem sich Scott wieder seinen Einkäufen zugewandt hatte und eigentlich zu Bond zurückkehren wollte, bemerkte er einen Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel: Der Punk gab Scott die zunächst recht kryptische Beschwichtigung, er solle keine Angst haben, da "alles rein geschäftlich" sei. Diese in kühlem und sachlichen Tonfall, der so garnicht zum Äußeren des Mannes passte, gemacht Äußerung wurde alsbald durch das Handeln des Punks erklärt: Er ließ eine Holdout aus ihrer Halterung schnellen und feuerte die beiden Schüße auf Scott, während er mit der anderen Hand eine Schallgedämpfte Schwere Pistole zog. Scott gelang es zwar noch zwei halbherzige Zauber abzufeuern, bevor der Punk seine Pistole im Anschlag hatte, richtete jedoch kaum Schaden an und wurde von vier gut gezielten Schüssen durchlöchert und brach leblos zusammen. Ehe er sich versah, blickte er interessiert auf seinen toten Körper und beobachtete den heranstürmenden Bond, der in Panik zusammen mit einem Angestellten des Geschäfts Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen einleitete. Nach kurzer Suche sah Scott wie Kojote sich um eine der ausgelaufenen Dosen Energy-Drinks kümmerte. Die Überraschung über das Geschehene war beiden anzumerken und eigentlich auch etwas peinlich. Letzten Endes siegte doch die Neugier und Scott bat Kojote darum, etwas zu unternehmen, um die Situation zu retten. Nach einem obligatorischen Disclaimer, dass er sich ja nicht wirklich einzumischen pflege, setzte Kojote zu einem Heulen an, woraufhin wenige Augenblicke später Cloud Chaser in den Markt stürmte und mittels Magie und des Angestellten (der sich zufälligerweise als Medizinstudent entpuppte) Scott zurückholen konnte - erstaunlicherweise sogar ohne geößere bleibende Schäden. Zusammen mit Bond brachte er den bewußtlosen Scott zum Wagen zurück. Als die Gruppe wieder zusammen im Auto ist fahren sie wieder los. Unterwegs besprechen sie die erhaltenen Informationen. Jason hat von seinem Kontakt (ein Schieber) erfahren, dass eine dritte Partei hinter dem Paket her ist. Es geht das Gerücht um, das Team Jason hätte einen Johnson erledigt, der für einen japanischen Konzern arbeitete. Laut Jason haben sie aber damit nichts zu tun. Scott kommt wieder zu Bewusstsein und beschließt für sich alle seine Erlebnisse zu aufzuschreiben. Dann besprechen sie den Anschlag auf Scott. Es gibt mehrere Theorien wie z.B. der Punk wurde durch Gedankenkontrolle zu der Tat gezwungen oder es war kein Punk, sondern ein verkleideter bzw. maskierter Auftragskiller. An der nächsten Station bleiben sie kurz stehen und Jason holt die Ausrüstung für den bevorstehenden Run auf das Zollgebäude. Die Metroplex-Garde ist für die Sicherheit des Zoll-Hauptlagers zuständig. Da ist ein unbemerktes Vorgehen die beste Lösung und man beschließt unterirdisch einzudringen. Die Gruppe steigt dann um in einen Van, in dem Violette sitzt und fahren zusammen zum Ziel. Die Prostituierte die die ganze Zeit bedröhnt dabei war, lassen sie im Auto sitzend zurück. ---- Platzhalter (Vieles noch unklar, Unsicheres kursiv hervorgehoben:) Anwesend: Daniel, Scott, Vanessa ... ---- Kategorie:Staffel 11